Brill
by justanotherdesperateboldbrony
Summary: Your basic Brill fanfiction. Not enough of this stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Brooke walked into her sister home and signed. Bill was in the kitchen cooking dinner for his son, himself, and the woman he was slowly falling in love with. Brooke was kind, understanding, and undoubtedly loved Will. She was the perfect mother. Too bad she was his aunt.

"Bill?" Brooke called from the entrance hall.

"In the kitchen!" He called. She followed his voice and appeared at the doorway looking exausthed. "Is something wrong?" He wondered.

"Just had a crazy day at work. I grabbed some clothes for tonight." She informed him. Brooke had been sleeping at his house ever since Katie left. She wanted to help out with Will.

"Good. The guest bedroom is ready for you." He replied cooly, hoping that she didn't notice how much he loved her.

"What are you cooking?" She asked as she playfully pushed him aside and looked at the stove.

"Will's favorite."

"A bottle of milk? How appetizing!" She smirked.

"Actually it's rice and chicken."

"Sounds yummy. Speaking of your son I'll go check on him." She said as she left the kitchen thinking about her brother-in-law. They had kissed a few times and they both knew that the chemstry was still there, but Brooke refused to take it any further. Katie was going to come back soon. She had to. Brooke pushed all those thoughts away as she was greeted with giggles from her favorite baby. "Hi Will! How was your day?" Brooke asked. The baby responded by exploding with giggles. Brooke laughed herself.

"Dinners ready!" Bill called from the kitchen. Brooke picked Will up and went downstairs. She gave him a bottle and then sat down across from his father. All she longed for was to reach across the table and kiss him, but that was crossing the line too far. Bill was married to Katie, no matter how much she wished it wasn't true.

"I never knew you were a cook." Brooke laughed.

"I'm not. But for you, I'd do anything." He laughed, wondering if that was too straight forward. She smiled.

"I'm sure you cook for Katie sometimes."

"Sure, I've probably done it here and there." He smiled. Brooke calmed down. They spent the rest of their meal in silence.

"I'm going to go upstairs to change into my pajamas." Brooke told him. He smiled at her.

"Don't take too long." He joked. Bill picked up Will and (when Brooke had left the room) smiled at him. "William, did I marry the wrong Logan?" He asked his son.

"Oh no!" Brooke called from upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Bill called back. Brooke came down the stairs.

"I forgot my pajamas! Now I need to go all the way back to my house and..."

"Nonsense!" Bill smiled at her, "You can just wear one of my shirts. They should be big enough on you." Brooke sent him a grateful smiled and went back upstairs. Looking at the clock, Bill realized that it was getting pretty late, and that Will should be in bed. He quickly put the child in his crib and went back downstairs to watch some TV. Brooke quickly appeared wearing one of his favorite shirts. It looked like a mini dress on her, and Bill felt slightly turned on.

"How do I look?" Brooke asked as she playfully twirled. Bill got up and stopped her, putting his big hands on her waist.

"As beautiful as ever." He whispered as his lips met hers. It was a quick kiss, stopped abruptly, leaving them both wanting more. Brooke looked into his eyes, searching.

"I am going to go take a quick shower." Bill told her.

"Right." She replied. "I'll be here."

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hia guys! I feel like there is NO Brill fanfiction out there, which is sad since I really love this couple. I suck at writing things like this, SORRY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bill walked down the stairs, hoping that Brooke had kept her promise and would still be there.

"How was your shower?" She asked him smiling. He sat on the couch right next to her.

"Wonderful." He grinned, "What are we watching?"

"Whatever you want." She told him as she handed him the remote.

"How about... 'The Walking Dead'?" He asked as she groaned.

"Nope." She replied. Bill ignored her and turned on the TV. She jumped on top of him, trying to wrestle out the remote. Her face was close to his, and he took the chance. Bill kissed her again. She didn't pull away immediately, but did so in the end. She sat back down on the couch, wondering what could have happened if she hadn't pulled away. What she wished had happened.

"Then what would you like to see?" He wondered.

"We don't need to watch TV." She smiled, "We could talk."

"Alright." He said as he turned to her, "What would you like to talk about?"

"How was your day at work?"

"Busy as usual." He informed, "This 'talking' is boring." He pouted.

"Then what would you like to do?" She asked. He leaned in and kissed her again, but this time, Brooke didn't pull away. She knew that she shouldn't be kissing her brother-in-law, but something about Bill made her love him, and question everything in her life for him. Somehow Katie's feelings didn't matter. After minutes of intense kissing, Will started crying. Brooke immediately pulled away.

"I...I'm going to go check on him." Bill said as he walked up the stairs. Bill arrived at his little baby's room and picked up the small child. "What would have happened if you hadn't stopped us?" He wondered out loud. He loved Brooke, but he was married. He couldn't just leave Katie! Will stopped crying and looked up to his fathers eyes. Bill put him back in his crib and the baby fell asleep. The confused man walked back down the stairs, but this time decided to sit across from his beautiful sister-in-law.

"Is he alright?" Brooke asked.

"He's fine, just got a little lonely." Bill responded cooly.

"Good. Well then, I think I'm going to be heading off to bed." Brooke said heading upstairs. Bill wanted to beg her to stay with him, but he knew where the line stood, and asking her to be with him, crossed that line.

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Brooke woke up the next morning Bill was already gone, and she was glad. She knew that there was a line in their relationship. Katie wasn't gone, just missing. A thought occurred to her that made her laugh. She imagined Taylor coming over to yell at her. Suddenly the door knocked. She quickly ran to the front door only to find, Taylor.

"Oh god. Look Taylor, It's early, I haven't had coffee yet, and I am not in the mood for your lecturing." She said tiredly, "Not that you have anything to lecture me about."

"God Brooke, I'm not here to lecture you." She replied, then under her breath she said, "But knowing you, something happened that is worthy of lecturing."

"Well then, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing. You answer Bill's doors, you're wearing his shirt, what's going on here?" Brooke signed, she was in the mood for Taylors B.S.

"What do you think?" Brooke spat, "I practically live in the guest bedroom trying to help with Will, and I forgot some pajamas." She wanted to kick Taylor out so bad, "You know, you might not have noticed, but my SISTER your PATIENT kind of disappeared."

"That's what I'm here about, did Katie contact either of you in any way?" Taylor wondered.

"No." Brooke said catching on, "Why? Has she contacted you?"

Bill sat in his chair and signed, all he wanted to do was take a nap. He had stayed up late last night, and wanted to be out of the house before her ran into who he was sure was the love of his life. But Brooke loved Katie too much to do anything. Bill considered his options. He could begin this big search for Katie, and once he found her he could divorce her. That seemed like the simplest solution, even if there was a chance it wouldn't work. What Bill needed was a solution, his sister-in-law (who he hoped would be his wife), and a nap. He decided to deal with the nap first.

Brooke rushed to Forrester Creations after the chat with her nemesis, but bumped into someone she wasn't expecting.

"Hello Brooke." Ridge said with that smile of his.

**A/N: Hi guys, hope you like the new chapter, I know it's short. Anyways, the reason it took so long was because I didn't want to disappoint you guys. I suck at smut, and "intense kissing" is about as far as I can go. For now. Hope you enjoy the chapter! PM and reviews are always welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Taylor was in outrage, and for once Stephanie wasn't there to tell her what a slut Brooke is being. Katie was her patient, so Taylor felt the need to take responsibility. Katie was hiding in some motel, looking at the people she loved from afar. She decided she needed to take action and go to Bill's house, but when she arrived no one was home. She decided to go around and see what was going on in there, but immediately regretted it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ridge!" Brooke said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Katie, I thought you might need a shoulder to cry on." He grinned. Brooke wanted to yell at him that she didn't need his pity, but she couldn't. She loved him.

"Thank you, but that isn't needed." She said coldly. She didn't need him. She didn't want him. She was lying to herself. His smile disappeared.

"Brooke, come on." He replied annoyed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hope and Liam were too busy making out to notice Taylor looking in the window. After weeks of awkwardness, they decided to talk. Sadly, talking was not what they were using their mouths for. Liam knew that he should be faithful to Steffy, but something about her was different, and when ever he kissed her he imagined her kissing his father. Liam couldn't take it anymore, so he called Hope, hoping that she would make him feel better. She did not disappoint.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Taylor ran to Forrestier, disgusted with what she had seen. When she arrived she saw Brooke standing next to a tall man.

"YOU SLUTS!" She yelled at her. The man looked amused. "WHY ARE ALL BLONDE LOGAN GIRLS GOING AFTER SPECERES?" At this Donna gave Taylor a dirty look.

"What are you talking about Taylor?" Brooke asked exausted.

"Hope and Liam are making out." She spat. The man laughed.

"Is that Hope, Liam, Steffy thing still going on?" He asked. Taylor was about to bitch slap him, but she looked up to his face.

"RIDGE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WANNA LEAVE BROOKE THAT'S FINE! BUT YOU DON'T JUST DISAPPEAR!" Taylor exploded.

"Sorry Mother." Ridge said and Brooke giggled. "But I'm interested to know, why are "all blonde Logan's going after Spencer's?" He asked. Brooke gave Taylor a warning sign, but she smirked in response.

"You mean you don't know that your ex wife has been shacking up with her brother in law?"

**Author Note: This story will be taking a break, new chapter will come out in August. Keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Taylor." Brooke wanted to cry. She wanted to scream at her enemy.

"Brooke." Taylor spoke as if she had done nothing wrong, as if informing Ridge about Brooke and Bill's lovelife was acceptable.

"What did you say Taylor?" Ridge asked, confused. He had imagined coming back and being Brooke's shining knight, but was the role already taken? He wanted to pick things up from where they were left off.

"Brooke and Bill. They're sleeping together." She smiled. Watching Brooke's face go from laughing and smiling to a sad pale face made her want to grin.

"Taylor." Brooke whispered. There were tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to deal with this now. "Stop." She said, regaining strength.

"No." Taylor smirked.

"Taylor. Stop." Ridge spoke. He didn't want to hurt Brooke. Taylor walked away, leaving Ridge and a broken Brooke.

"Brooke..." Ridge started, but she couldn't handle it. She ran away, hoping no one would follow her.

0o0

Hope Logan pushed away who she was sure was the love of her life. "Liam." She mumbled, "Stop."

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because your girlfriend is here." Steffy spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I just don't understand, Taylor wants to destroy you, but why would Ridge come back?" Donna asked.

"Support? Comfort? Maybe he want's me back I DON'T KNOW! All I know is that I don't need him, and I definitely don't want him." Brooke replied.

"Are you sure? There has been so much drama between you and Bill, everyone can feel the chemistry, wouldn't it be nice for everyone to drop it? We all know you still love Ridge."

"I... Ridge left me okay? I told him no secrets, I understand why he left but that doesn't mean that he can waltz back into our lives and make me fall in love with him."

"Brooke, no one is telling you to go back to Ridge, maybe he's just here to help support everyone, Katie's disappearance has affected everyone."

"Yes I'm sure Pam is very upset that no one is eating her lemon bars, and I'm sure Eric has come up with nothing creative because he has been taking care of Will, Donna if any company is in trouble it's Spencer Publications, Bill has been helping with Will night and day, and who knows how tired he is when he gets to the office."

"I know you've had a bad morning so I'm going to let the rude comments pass."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Steffy." Liam said worried.

"Liam, and Liam's tongue down Hope's mouth." Steffy responded coldly.

"I'm just going to leave now..." Hope said before grabbing her bag and running.

"If you are unhappy with our relationship you could have told me." She said, voice cracking, tears running.

"You had an affair with my father Steffy. You're tongue has explored other Spencer territory, and you expect me to just... be fine with it?" He yelled.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bill Spencer."

"Ridge Forrester." He responded coldly, 'The man who made my Brooke cry many times' he thought.

"What's this I hear of you and Brooke? Now, now Bill, you and I both know that you shouldn't be with your wife's sister."

"I didn't think you'd be one to talk, considering you kissed Karen, and for your information I did not do anything with Brooke Logan."

"You're still married Bill, in my opinion Logan is too hard to resist."

"That's the same opinion that made you lose her and made her cry isn't it?" Bill smirked, knowing he had hit a spot for him, hurting Brooke was Ridge's biggest mistake.

0o0o0o0o

Eric sat quietly at his desk, admiring a picture of his late wife. Suddenly a pale woman with a familiar face came storming into the room.

"Eric! I… I…" Katie whisper screamed.

"Katherine!" Eric replied using her full name, "Everyone has been worried sick about you! Where are have you been?"

"That… That doesn't matter, I just needed to see someone… How is Will?"

"He's fine, and he will be even more fine once he sees you, you need to go home Katie.

"No… I'm not going home Eric, there's just something I want you to tell Brooke and Bill, I need you to promise you'll tell them!"


End file.
